


Arrangment

by Seranna_Harkon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happiness, F/M, Kirkwall, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seranna_Harkon/pseuds/Seranna_Harkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deliha Trevelyan is forced into an arranged marriage to Cullen Rutherford while he's put in charge of Kirkwall's circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this story twice a month. Weird idea I had and I hope you like it... Beta reader is my new house mate, Ashley Houston. She doesn't have an account on here so I had to put her in the notes. She's also going to be my artist so you can comment on what you want drawings of and she'll get it done for y'all

“I”m what?” I asked the senior enchanter.

“You’re getting married,” he explained to me.

“But mages don’t get married. We-we aren’t allowed,” I rebutted. I had idea of what marriage actually was, only that I was told I would never be allowed.

“Times are changing. Kirkwall is in need of something to ease the tension and a formal joining of a mage and a templar-”

“Templar? You’re going to marry me to a templar?” I asked panicked and started to pace.

“Knight-Captain Cullen, soon to be Knight-Commander, is in need of a wife. It’s wasn’t his idea, either.”

“Then why did he agree?” I asked as I stopped pacing and turned to face my teacher.

“Because the Divine has asked this of him and he agreed. He was adamant about his bride being Ferelden, given that he is as well, so traditions will remain the same,” he answered.

“Do I get no say in this?” I asked my voice cracking at the end. His eyes softened and he walked towards me, pulling me into a hug.

“The sisters of the chantry have looked through your files. You both have many things in common and they believe that you two will get along,” he said as he pulled back and looked down at me tenderly.

“Really?” I asked and he nodded. “Who exactly am I marrying?”

***

“Knight-Captain. They found a woman willing to go through with it,” a young man said. I looked up to see the messenger was handing me a file and I took it.

“I didn’t expect a mage to be willing,” I muttered, secretly hoping this was a joke. 

“I hear she’s beautiful and talented,” he said and I shook my head as I opened the file. A small painting of her was inside but I set that down on my desk, without looking at it. Her record showed that she was well behaved during her younger years, even though she was curious and often caught where she wasn’t meant to me, at the top of the mages there with her specialized in healing as her creation and Ice as her weapon. Her personality was labeled curious, protective, talented, faithful, persuasive, and caring.

“Do you know what it means by caring?” I asked the messenger.

“She teaches the children at the circle. I hear that they view her as a mother within the first few days,” he explains and I sigh.

“Well, I guess she’ll be doing most of the parenting,” I mutter.

“Are you nervous, sir?” the messenger asked abruptly.

“What makes you say that?” I ask.

“You’re nervous. It’s in your body language. I spoke with her for a short while before I left with her file. She’s nervous too. More so than you are,” he explained.

“How could she be more nervous than me?” I chuckled and put her file down on my desk.

“She’s never been outside the circle or allowed to love another man. You know what the world is like and she doesn’t. She’s scared that you’ll hurt her once she steps back into a circle.”

“I would never hurt her,” I defend myself.

“I’m not accusing you, sir. Just telling you what she told me. She’s never met you, or left Ferelden,” he said while backing away with his hands in the air in surrender. I sigh and turn around to lean against the table.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to scare you. Perhaps you should have her be on her way. I’ll start arranging a place for us,” I dismiss him and then hear the door close. I sit in my chair and try to focus on the forms to issue in new recruits but I wasn’t able to concentrate. I sat back in my chair and sighed. I looked back towards my new fiance’s file and noticed the upside down panting. I picked it up and turned it over. She had bright, long blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Her eyes were large and her lips were full. The smile was enlightening and lit up the whole picture. ‘Maybe this won’t be so bad,’ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up off the boat in the harbor of Kirkwall. A few templars were stationed there waiting for us. The templars escorting me helped me off the boat and handed a heavy bag to one of the others while I carried a lighter one. They exchanged words and the ones from Kirkwall motioned for me to follow. I looked back at the ones who helped me along this far and they smiled and told me I would be fine and to write often. In the few months of travel I have become close the the few traveling with me. I nervously smiled and nodded before walking up to the Kirkwall templars. They took me to Hightown instead of keeping me in the Gallows. A woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes was waiting in front of a large house with an elf with white hair and green eyes.

“You must be Delilah,” the woman said and I nodded nervously. “You’re safe here until Cullen can come get you,” she said as he escorted me into the large house with the elf behind me. 

“I thought Cullen was going to get me at the docks?” I asked and she shook her head and shrugged. 

“Something came up in the Gallows. Not everyone agrees with the marriage,” she explained. I nodded and looked around the house.

“Is it different than what you are used to?” the elf asked and I nodded.

“Ferelden is very cold. Living in a stone tower doesn’t keep the warm in,” I smile shyly and he chuckled. 

“And you lived on the lake, right? That had to make it colder,” the woman commented and I nodded. I shifted from foot to foot. 

“My name is Hawke, by the way. You expected Cullen, not us,” she apologized and motioned for the elf.

“I am Fenris,” he said with a bow of his head. I nodded back at him and smiled softly.

“Are you hungry? Merrill made us some soup,” Hawke suggested.

“I am rather hungry. Whose Merrill?” I asked as Hawke escorted me into the dining room. 

“She’s a friend of mine. A mage as well, although she lives in the Alienage,” she explained and sat me down at the table. 

“If she’s a mage, why isn’t she in the circle?” I asked as Fenris sat next to me. 

“She’s Hawke’s friends. Marian saved her from the clan she is from,” he explained.

“Oh. The Dalish don’t need circles,” I mutter.

“You don’t disagree?” Fenris asked while looking over at me.

“I just wish I was able to spend time with my family. I don’t remember them very much. Just a big blur,” I explain and he nodded with understanding. 

“Do you know what kept Cullen? I’m nervous,” I explain and he smirks.

“Some problem in the Gallows. He’s just as nervous as you are,” he told me and I nodded.

“I won’t be living in The Gallows, right?” I ask tentatively. 

“Cullen is getting a house here in Hightown. It’s almost furnished and everything,” Hawke said as she walked back into the dining room with soup.

“I get to live in a house?” I ask as she puts the soup into the my bowl. 

“You get to live in a mansion,” she clarified. I smiled a little, thinking that I might get what every normal girl dreams of. 

***

“Commander!” was yelled as I made my way to the docks. I turned to see a recruit running towards me, out of breath.

“What’s happened?” I ordered. 

“Mages! And people! Citizens stormed the gates to kill the remaining mages!” the recruit gasped out. I turned to see the five templars that were traveling with me. 

“I need you to go get her from the docks,” I ordered them and then turned back to the recruit,” I need you to Hawke’s place and let her know she’s coming.” They all saluted and went to where they needed to be. I grabbed the remaining templars in the opening and took them with me into Lowtown. When we reached it, it was havec. People were dead on the streets from burned and frozen marks while mages were right next to them with stab wounds or beaten to death. 

“Sir. Who do we target?” one of the men asked me.

“Do not target or kill unless in defence of your life. Save everyone that can possibly be saved! Start with the children, then move up to the women. If there are any left, then the men. Do you understand?” I asked them.

“Sir, yes, sir!” they saluted and then ran into the city. I ran back over to the docks to stop them from reaching the boats. When I reached them I saw men with swords cornering a female mage. I knew her. She was only brought in recently, no recent training. I marched forward and she fliched when she saw me. The men turned around in time for my sword to cut them down.

“Commander?” she whimpered and I gently took her arm.

“Get back to the Gallows. Go! Now!” I yelled as I pushed her in that direction and she ran. I stood at the gate connecting Lowtown to the Docks. I killed men who came up to me with swords and made sure those that were not fighting or injured were put in the direction of the gallows. I prayed to the Maker that the woman arriving for me today was already safe in Hawke’s home. As well of a fighter I was, fatigue was starting to take it’s toll. I had just cut down what felt like my fiftieth man when my guard was let down. An arrow was fired and pierced my shoulder. I cried out and staggered backward. Luckily I looked up quickly enough to fight another man. As soon as he was cut down, another arrow struck my leg. I fell to the floor and as soon as that happened, I was hit again with an arrow piercing my side and fell to the ground. I looked up to see a hooded figure standing atop a building, walking away before I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a beta reader!

“This is where you will be staying,” Hawke told me as she showed me to a room.

“I thought Cullen would be arriving to take me home?” I asked and she smiled sadly.

“Something must be keeping him,” she said as there was a knock at the door. I looked at it strangely and went to answer it. I followed her and tried to hide behind the wall before the entrance way to see who was at the door. She answered and a templar stood before her.

“Hawke! All of the healers at the circle were killed! The Kight-Commander needs a healer!” he shouted and she nodded.

“Do you want to bring him here or his house?” she before she called for Fenris.

“Here would be best ma’am. Two mages under one roof,” he explained as Fenris pasted me to get to the door.

“How many men do you have?” he asked, seriously.

“Only a few,” he panted.

“Start on the way there. We’ll meet you in Lowtown,” she said and he nodded before running off. 

“Go get changed Fenris. I need to make sure that Delilah is going to be fine,” she said and sighed as Fenris bolted passed me and up stairs. 

“Do I have to go?” I asked Hawke as I came from around the wall.

“No, dear. I need you to stay here. I need you to clear and wash the table that we ate on today. Then I need you to go into my room at the top of the stairs, not the one I showed you but the other one, and get a pack of medical supplies on the desk for me and unpack it on a smaller table that you’re going to have to move into the dining room. Can you do all of that for me?” she asked seriously and I nodded, nervously. 

“What’s happened?” I asked as she started to run upstairs.

“I’ll explain when we get back!” she shouted back down. I went back into the dining room and moved all of the chairs against the wall. 

“We will return,” Fenris told me from the door connection the dining room to the rest of the house. I nodded and he left with Hawke. I cleaned the table off with a cloth and soapy water. Then I went into the main room and saw a desk with a bunch of mail on it and as quickly but as neatly as I could put it all on the floor. Then I dragged the table into the dining room. ‘I hope that Hawke doesn’t like scratch marks on the floor,’ I thought. I put the table lengthwise at the top of the table and ran upstairs and grabbed the pack on the desk that Hawke told me about and ran back downstairs. When I got to the table and started to unload the bag, the door slammed open. 

“Where are you?” he called out.

“In the dining room,” I answered. “Everything ready,” I added as he came running in and called for the others. They brought a man who was bleeding and unconscious into the room. Then gently set him on the table. Hawke came running and reached me as soon as she saw me.

“I’m guessing you’ve never seen this much blood before?” she asked seriously. I shook my head and she handed me over to a young templar. “Take her upstairs to my room,” she told him and he gently took my arm and almost dragged me from the room because I couldn’t look away from the man on the table. He ended up carrying my upstairs since I couldn’t move my feet. He set me down on the bed in the guest room I was shown earlier. 

“Have you eaten?” he asked me while removing his helmet.

“Y-yes. I had soup before this happened,” I told him and he nodded. 

“Do you feel sick?” he ask and I nodded. He got a basket and handed it to me just in time for me to vomit all of my dinner.

“Do you think you’ll need a bath?” he asked once I was done after a few minutes.

“Th-that would be nice, but I’m s-sure they need the water more,” I told him and he sighed.

“I think they won’t mind,” he winked at me and started for the door. I felt uneasy as he left and shifted in the bed. When he returned dragging a tub of water with him and put it in the middle of the room. “All you have to do is heat it up,” he said and started for the door.

“Can you stay?” I call out and he stops and whips around in confusion. “I-I just don’t want to be alone. If I fall asleep or something…” I trail off and he nods. I slowly heat up the water and start to remove my clothes. The templar turns around to give me privacy and I get in the tub. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he went to go answer it. When he opened I heard a woman talking and he called out to me again.

“Delilah? My friend Casey is going to be in here with you for right now. Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” I answer and I heard feet shuffling.

“So you’re Delilah?” she asked me as she kneeled next to the tub. I nod and try to wash my hair while sitting up. “Here,” she says as she grabs a stool and sits on it behind me. She takes a cup and scoops up some water to pour on my head. Then she grabs some of the soap from next to me and starts to softly rub it into my hair. 

“Whose downstairs?” I ask quietly after a few minutes. Casey sighed.

“That would be Cullen, dear,” she said sadly. I whip around to face her, fear written all over my face. “Relax,” stated calmly as he grabbed my shoulders. “He’s going to be fine. Hawke is taking care of him,” she told me and I nodded slowly. 

“W-when he’s not bleeding so much, can I see him?” I asked her and she thought for a minute before nodding.

“I think that would be fine. You can help him recover,” she said while smiling and turning me back around. She rinsed out my hair and helped me get ready for bed.

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep tonight?” she asked as I got into bed.

“Yeah. I think I’ll be fine,” I tell her and she nods.

“I’ll be right outside the door in case you need anything. I don’t want to keep you up with me moving around,” she said and I nodded. I watched her turn to leave and close the door behind her. I laid in bed for a while. It felt like hours before I was finally able to fall into a troubled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke what felt like not long after I fell asleep, but it was apparently hours. I got out of bed and looked out the window. The sun was down and it didn’t look like it was going to rise soon. I quietly walked to and opened the door to see Casey sleeping in a chair next to the door. I quietly slipped past her and went downstairs. Hawke was sleeping on the couch with her head in Fenris’s lap while he was asleep. I went into the dining room to see Cullen laying on the table with on his breeches on. As I got closer I saw that he was very pale and his breathing was fast. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he was shaking ever so slightly. I took a cloth and dipped it in the bowl of water next to him. I started to slowly and softly wipe the sweat from his eyes. When I looked down at the wrappings around his shoulder and side. I started to blink rapidly to hold back tears. I hated seeing people suffer. It always made me feel hopeless. I ran my finger gently over the wound in his shoulder. To my surprise, I felt the wound close underneath it. Suddenly a sharp pain made me cry out and clutch my shoulder. Hawke was at my side in moments, sitting me down in a chair and ripping away the fabric to look at it. 

“Fenris. Unwrap Cullen’s shoulder,” she ordered as he started to use her magic to heal me. I whimper and started to cry from the pain, but Hawke shushed me and told me everything would be alright. 

“Hawke,” Fenris said, surprise in his voice evident. We both turned and look over at Cullen. The wound on his shoulder was gone. Hawke looked down at me in surprise. 

“You took his wound from him,” she said as she finished healing me, not even a scar left. 

“Was that wrong? I-I didn’t mean to…” I trail off and she shook her head.

“It’s not bad. It’s just surprising. I’ve never seen this before,” Hawke said softly and stroked my back reassuringly. 

“So I did okay?” I asked and she nodded.

“Just don’t do it without someone else with you,” she tells me firmly and I nod. 

“I just don’t know how i did it in the first place,” I tell her and she nods. 

“We’ll research this for you,” Casey told me gently and I smile back at her. 

“Well, that’s one way to wake up in the morning,” one of the templars muttered and Fenris chuckled.

“You don’t know the half of it.,” he told them and he nodded. 

“Maybe it’s time for breakfast,” Hawke suggested and there were murmurs of agreement. When everyone turned to leave, I walked back up to Cullen and looked down at his face.

“Are you coming?” Casey asked me and I looked up.

“Oh. Yeah. In a minute though,” I told her and she nodded. I looked back down at Cullen’s face. I slowly raised my hand and gently stroked his cheek. Suddenly he stirred and opened his eyes. “H-hello,” I started nervously.

“W-who are you?” he choked out and I ran to get him water on the other side of the room. 

“I’m Delilah. From Fereland,” I tell him and he shakily nods. 

“I remember,” he said after I took the cup away from his mouth. He made to move up and I shook my head and gently pushed him back down.

“You can’t get up. You’re still injured,” I tell him and nod to his side. He looks down at it and groans in pain. 

“What about my shoulder?” he asked surprised when he looked down.

“I accidentally healed it,” I tell him and he looks at me confused. “It’s not that I didn’t want to save you! I did! Do! It’s just when I touched your wound, it healed on you but transferred over to me,” I tell him and motion to the ripped material on my shoulder. He inhaled sharply and looked sad after a moment. “I’m not hurt anymore. Hawke healed me,” I tell him and he nods.

“So we’re at Hawke’s estate?” he asked and I nodded.

“I wasn’t down here all night. I’ve never seen so much blood,” I tell him and he just sighs.

“Are you hungry?” I ask him and he chuckles.

“Starving,” he states with a smirk on his face. I smile.

“They we’re just going to make breakfast. I’ll tell to make a plate for you,” I tell him and turn to leave, but he grabs my hand.

“Don’t leave me alone?” he asked and I nodded as I moved back over to him.

“Hawke!” I call out and soon after she came in and saw Cullen awake. She rushed in and stood at his other side.

“How are you feeling?” she asked and he smiled. 

“Hungry,” he tells her and she laughs. 

“I’ll go get you some breakfast. You’ve been out all night,” she tells him and leaves the room.


	5. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me explaining myself

This is not an update! I'm so sorry I've been gone. I've been very busy, working my ass off, not sleeping becuase of it, worrying if I'll have enough money to go to college, ect. Also, I just got dumped. Yay me.... So fighting depression and stress isn't something I recommend. I also have a lot of family stuff going on. My dad is probably about to have a third surgery in as many weeks becuase he got is gal bladder taken out and then infected bacteria moved in and it turned out to be e coli. So he's had a drain in him for a while and today is the last doctor appointment before the doctor decides "Hey, we got to cut you open again." But the liquid hasn't cleaned up and It's not looking good. Needless to say, I've had a lot on my plate and there's not enough hours in the day and stress and just everything has made me so overwhelmed. I'm not useing this as an excuse for not updating, but just as an explanation on why I haven't been updating. I will be updating again soon. I'm not positive when but I am working on all my works paragraphs at a time becuase of everything going on. So you'll be getting an updating by the end of the month hopefully. Might not be long, but it's there. Thank you all for staying with me and if you pray, please pray for me dad. He's 55 years old and it's a lot for him to take on. Thanks so much,  
Seranna Harkon

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and comment on which characters or chapters you want drawings in and Ashley will get it done.


End file.
